


Mi papá Even

by JesseLBlack



Series: Hijos de Isak y Even [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Evak - Freeform, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, bebés, dad!even, even es el mejor padre de todos, hermosos momentos de even con sus hijos, isak tiene a los hijos de Even, los bebés son hermosos aquí, mom!Isak, mucha angustia, oc!lucas, oc!mathias
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: Even es un buen padre. Pequeños fragmentos sobre su vida familiar con sus hijos.





	Mi papá Even

**Author's Note:**

> En este fic los hombre se embarazan, así que sino te gusta por favor no lo leas

**Mi papá Even**

**I  
Soy papá**

Desde el momento en que Even supo que iba a ser padre, sus ojos no dejaron de brillar ni siquiera un instante. Incluso cuando Isak solo tenía unas pocas semanas de embarazo, se podía ver como Even durante las noches levantaba el suéter pesado del vientre de su novio y hablaba con su niño dentro.  
Isak entonces pensó que no habría en el mundo mejor padre que Even, Isak no había tenido una buena relación con su padre, pero esa era otra historia que no estaba del todo dispuesto a compartir en este momento tan hermoso de su vida. El menor cerraba los ojos y sentía el suave susurro de Even encima de su piel mientras lo acariciaba con la yema de sus dedos, muy suavemente, despacio, como le gustaba a Isak y como le encantaba a Even.

—Eres el ser más hermoso de mi vida —murmuró, siempre lo hacía, siempre con una voz tan suave que relajaba todos los músculos del cuerpo de Isak.

Aun tenía su vientre completamente plano, Isak pensaba que aun no se han desarrollado ni siquiera sus oídos del poco tiempo que tiene, su obstetra le ha dicho que se relaje y no haga esfuerzos porque era un embarazo de alto riesgo y podía perderlo, por lo tanto Isak no estaba tan emocionado como se encontraba Even, quien ya estaba planeando incluso hacer una película desde el momento cero del embarazo.  
Isak necesitaba terminar su último año en el Nissen y Even trabajaba en un KB durante tiempo parcial mientras pagaba sus estudios en edición y medios de comunicación, eran demasiado jóvenes, apenas Even había cumplido los 20 años hace unas semanas y estaba seguro que su bebé era producto de esa "fiesta de cumpleaños" bastante entretenida donde estaban tan ebrios que ni siquiera se habían puesto preservativo. No era la primera vez que no usaban, en el hotel el año pasado tampoco lo hicieron y tuvieron bastante suerte, ninguno de los dos tenía enfermedades de índole sexual —Isak era virgen y Even se había hecho la prueba unas semanas antes de empezar a salir con Isak, aunque con Sonja siempre había usado preservativo por temor al embarazo—.

Besó el vientre suavemente como todas las noches, provocando risas en Isak y volvió a cubrirlos con la tela del suéter. Se acomodó y abrazó a Isak, besándolo en la mejilla.

—Gracias Isak, gracias —murmuró.

No sería fácil para ninguno de los dos, aun eran jóvenes para este tipo de cosas, pero se amaban, se amaban tan locamente que sentían que morirían de ser posible, solamente con su amor. Ahora que tendrían un hijo, estarían unidos para siempre. Pero mientras Even pensaba en todo lo hermoso que sería ver correr a un pequeño igual a ellos, Isak se sentía abrumado, en un departamento compartido el niño no tenía muchas posibilidades de vivir pleno y feliz, con el dinero que ganaba Even en KB más lo que podía conseguir de sus padres, era poco probable tener un departamento digno para una criatura tan pequeña, además que Even continuaba viviendo con sus padres.

Esos interrogantes no dejaban a veces dormir a Isak.

**II  
La ecografía**

La primera ecografía de Isak tenía fecha para ese mismo día, luego de unas ocho semanas de gestación. Isak estaba nervioso, lo estuvo durante todo el día y Even intentó calmarlo en todo momento. Había pedido ayuda a las chicas como un especie de apoyo moral, las chicas solían ser más 'sensible' con esos temas que los hombres, pero Even lo hacía bastante bien, Even era muy sensible.  
La primera vez que fueron al obstetra, el temor de Isak se hizo realidad. Hay un porcentaje alto que si hay enfermedades de cualquier índole en la familia, el bebé pueda heredarlas. Su madre padecía una esquizofrenia muy débil y su novio tenía trastorno bipolar, de cierta forma su bebé estaba condenado a tener una enfermedad mental. Pero esto es una lotería, puede como no puede e Isak tiene que tener todos los cuidados para detectarlo a tiempo.

Even no parece preocupado, él vive con una enfermedad mental y sabe que se puede ser feliz, incluso tomando medicación todos los días. Su actividad sexual es plena y puede estudiar como una persona común a pesar de su afección, por lo qué no se preocupa con el hecho de tener un hijo con trastorno bipolar. ¿Pero qué pasa si su hijo es esquizofrénico? Eso no deja dormir a Isak, como si Isak no tuviera suficientes problemas de insomnio.

—¿Quieren escuchar el corazón de su bebé? —preguntó la obstetra. Even asintió tan rápidamente que le impidió a Isak decir absolutamente nada.

Escucharon el corazón del bebé, era suave, pero rápido, sus ojos se humedecieron y Even comenzó a llorar, Even es tan sensible cuando se trata de su hijo, lo era y siempre lo será, Isak siente que su propio corazón comienza a golpear fuertemente su pecho. Sabe que no importan los problemas que haya, con Even siempre habrá una salida incluso cuando sea muy difícil afrontarlas. Tomó la mano de Even y sonrió, el muchacho giró la cabeza y se miraron. Estaban tan enamorados y su bebé los unía aun más.

**III  
El nacimiento.**

Cuando Mathias nació, Even era el primero en recibirlo, el primero en sacar fotos hasta llenar completamente su celular, el primero en abrazarlo y besarlo con la dulzura que solo un padre podía hacerlo. Pero al mismo tiempo. Even era quien más miedo tenía, porque él sabía desde el primer momento que los hijos heredan —enfermedades físicas como mentales—, que hay un porcentaje extremadamente alto que su hijo tenga su mismo padecimiento y eso lo asusta. Even protege a Mathias con todo su cuerpo, incluso cuando no debería hacerlo él lo hace. Mathias pasa a ser el sol de los días nublados de Even, tiene ganas de levantarse y disfrutar de la vida a partir que su hijo abrió los ojos y se aferró con su pequeña manito al dedo pulgar de Even mientras hacía un quejido suave y se acomodaba en el pecho de su padre.

—Es lo mejor que me pasó en la vida —susurró, Even sabe que eso es cierto, él sabe que su hijo será el amor de su vida y de repente todos sus problemas parecen desaparecer por un tiempo.

—Lo sé, bebé, también lo mío —susurró Isak, acostado en la cama de la enfermería. Even se acercó hacia él y se recostó junto, aferrándose ahora como una gran familia.

Even quiere llorar, quiere vivir eternamente así, podría morir en ese mismo instante que su propósito de vida estaba cumplido.

**IV  
Segundo hijo.**

Cuando Isak le informa a Even que tendrán un segundo hijo es luego de una noche de juegos con Mathias. Él tiene casi dos años, está dormido encima del pecho de Even, su cabello es acio, abundante como el de su padre, de un tono rubio pálido y sus ojos son celestes. A diferencia de Even —y creo que único rasgo visible que heredó de Isak— son sus labios, son más finos que los de Even pero más gruesos que los de Isak, aun es más pequeño para que se le noten esos detalles, pero Isak puede hacerlo a la distancia, al menos eso marca que es su hijo —eso y que salió del cuerpo de Isak—.  
Even se despertó cuando Isak lo movió un poco, Mathias estaba clavado en su pecho tan duro que Even tenía miedo de moverse y despertarlo. Usualmente adoraban jugar el uno con el otro a las peleas, Even siempre se dejaba ganar, diciendo que Mathias era realmente una fiera peleando, el niño creía todo eso y se sentía Thor, solo le faltaba el bendito martillo para realmente sentirse pleno y feliz.

—Even, tenemos que ir a dormir —Isak llevaba puesto su pijama azul nacarado, su cabello estaba algo desprolijo y lo traía un poco más largo de lo normal, incluso se lo veía encrespado, por otro lado Even llevaba su cabello amarrado en una pequeña cola de caballo, todo hacia atrás.

—Sí —susurró y se levantó muy suavemente para no despertar a Mathias—. Debo llevar a este dios nórdico a la cama.

—A su Thor le llegó su Loki —comentó con una sonrisa Isak, Even se detiene en su caminar y giró para ver como Isak sonrió y se colocó una mano en su vientre.

—¿Estas....estamos? —Isak asintió y a Even e hubiera gustado no tener a Mathias en brazos porque así podría festejar y salir corriendo para abrazar a su esposo. Pero ahora tiene dos niños que cuidar.

**V  
Jardín de infantes.**

Even tenía veinticuatro años cuando llevó por primera vez a Mathias al jardín de infantes. Traía una mochila de maternidad en la parte de adelante donde Lucas estaba durmiendo aferrado a su pecho con un chupete de patito en la boca y a Mathias jalando de su mano mientras señalaba a una mariposa que pasaba por allí. Isak trabajaba casi siempre en el laboratorio muy temprano y solamente podía ir a buscar a los niños en su momento de descanso para la comida y llevarlos a casa de la madre de Even donde se quedaban hasta que ambos volvían a casa, la tarea de llevar a los niños al jardín era un trabajo exclusivo del mayor y era lo que más disfrutaba de su camino al trabajo. Simplemente tener a Lucas en su pecho durmiendo y a Mathias tirar de él cada vez que descubría algo era fascinante.

Entonces Mathias tiró tanto que se desprendió de Even y fue directamente al árbol donde se agachó y miró.

—Mira, mira papi —señaló Mathías, el pequeño de cabello rubio y largo señaló con fascinación un ciempiés que estaba caminando en el tronco del árbol—. Un gusano.

—No es un gusano Mathi, es un ciempiés —señaló, Even sacó celular con cámara y se agachó con su hijo para filmar—. ¿Quieres agarrarlo?

—¿Puedo? —preguntó dudoso—. ¿No lastimar? —nuevamente cuestionó.

—No lo lastimarás si lo tomas con mucho cuidado —tranquilizó Even. Mathias asintió y lentamente colocó sus deditos en el camino del ciempiés hasta que este se subió a su mano.

—¡Mira papi, mira! —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Es genial, te tomaré una foto —comentó Even haciendo enfoque con su cámara, pero un mal movimiento se le escapó el chupete al más pequeño y se le cayó, Even daba gracias que compró esos con correas que se sostenían de la ropa del bebé, porque si no tendría que limpiarlo cuando cayera al suelo. Lucas se puso a llorar y Even comenzó a mecerlo—. Ya, ya mi niño, toma —musitó mientras colocaba de nuevo su chupete.

Even se dio cuenta que las mujeres que llevaban a sus hijos en el jardín lo estaban viendo, inmediatamente se sonrojó de la vergüenza y tomó a Mathias del brazo. Las chicas comenzaron a sonreír y reírse en voz baja. Even sabía que las mayorías de las 'mamis del jardín' estaban enamoradas de él, un chico tan joven con dos criaturas a los que cuidaba con dulzura, todo lo que ellas querían de un hombre, era una pena para ellas que él estuviera tan devotamente enamorado de Isak.

—Hola Even —dijo la maestra de Mathias mientras recibe al niño—. ¿Cómo está Isak?

—Bien, trabajando —musitó—. Te lo dejo, últimamente ha tenido dolores de estómago, así que llámame si está con vómitos o algo.

—Lo haré.

—Beso, Mathi —Even se inclinó, porque Even es extremadamente alto, y su hijo lo besó en la mejilla antes de entrar al jardín—. Nos vemos.

—Nos vemos —dijo la mujer, las mamis lo saludaron y él fue amable y las saludó, pero siguió con su camino para dejar a su otro hijo en la guardería.

**VI  
Teatro infantil.**

Even adoraba filmar a sus hijos cuando actuaban en una obra de teatro y ese no era un día diferente. Isak había salido temprano de su trabajo para ser parte de este momento, había tenido algo de tiempo para ponerse una sudadera y unos jeans, no quería ir al jardín con su ropa de laboratorio. Even siempre vestía con mezclilla, era lo buen de trabajar detrás de cámaras para programas de televisión de espectáculos. Even era cameraman de un importante noticiero de oslo, todos allí lo querían y adoraban, además que le tenían mucha paciencia, pero cuando no estaba sosteniendo una cámara en un set de grabación, Even sacaba fotos y publicaba en una revista de naturaleza, además de editar para revistas. Al tener una buena cámara, Even se vivía sacando fotos con sus hijos y con Isak, tal así que a veces el más joven se cansaba de tener siempre lente en la cara.

—¿Puedes dejar de filmar y disfrutar un poco? —preguntó Isak mientras le colocaba a Even algunos mechones de cabello suelto detrás de las orejas, ambos se habían dejado crecer un poco el pelo aunque lo llevaban atado hacia atrás, Even lo traía todo tironeado en una coleta (*) e Isak lo llevaba más suelto y disparejo por las horas de trabajo.

—Para mí, filmar a mis hijos es disfrutar —separó su cara del visor y besó la boca de Isak unas dos veces antes de volver.

—Lo sé —bufó un poco y se acomodó más cerca de Even—. A veces no puedes captar todo con tu cámara.

Isak tenía razón, siempre la tiene, pero en ese momento Even cree que necesita recordar cada instante de sus hijos disfrazados. Lucas era una flor y Mathias un leñador, ambos se veían realmente adorables.

—¡Soy una flor roja! —susurró Lucas con su voz muy fina e infantil. Even se derretía con eso.

Una vez terminado el espectáculo, Even tuvo que ir corriendo y llenar de besos a sus hijos. Los dos comenzaban a decirle que le picaba la incipiente barba de Even, pero eso no hizo que se calmara de llenarlos de besos constantemente. Isak entonces se acercó y también abrazó a sus hijos para felicitarlos por la hermosa actuación.

—Se me cayó un pétalo, papi—dijo Lucas una vez que se apartó de un Even demasiado amoroso. Isak entonces se acercó a su hijo para arreglarle el pétalo, a pesar que sabía que no volvería a usar ese traje nunca más.

No pasó mucho antes que los niños se durmieran antes que empezara el acto de los niños de la sección 2. Even dejó de filmar y llevó a Lucas en brazos, Isak hizo lo mismo con Mathías y los sentaron en la parte trasera del auto.

**VII  
El favorito.**

—Papi, ¿quién es tu favorito? —preguntó un Mathias de seis años, Lucas levantó la mirada mientras coloreaba un dibujo de un pato y una pata con sus cinco patitos.

—¿Favorito? —preguntó Even arqueando la ceja mientras deja de editar una foto de una súper modelo que le mandaron para que se vea más delgada y más culona, no le gustaba estos trabajos pero la paga era buena.

—Todos tienen un hijo favorito ¿quién de nosotros es tu favorito? —la azulada mirada de Mathias y la verdosa mirada de Lucas se posicionan hacia él. Even pestañea varias veces.

—No tengo un hijo favorito —indicó y volvió a su trabajo.

—Usualmente los hijos favoritos son los mayores —sonrió Mathias sacándole la lengua a su hermano menor—. Además, yo me parezco mucho a papá, eso me hace su favorito.

—¡No, no! Papi me quiere a mi —sollozó Lucas, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, brotaban como nunca. Even a veces no sabía que hacer cuando se abrían ese tipo de debates, le gustaría que Isak estuviera allí, era mejor que él para pensar con su cabeza fría.

—Chicos, no tengo favoritos, si tuviera que elegir, ambos serían mis favoritos —soltó Even, los dos pequeños lo miraron.

—No puedes tener dos favoritos, los favoritos son uno, tiene que ser uno —indicó Mathias—. Además soy parecido a ti.

—Sí, bueno, es verdad, pero Lucas se parece a papi Isak y yo amo con locura a papi Isak —soltó nuevamente Even—. Así que nuevamente están nivelados.

—Pero... —Mathias entonces recibió la mirada significativa de su padre y bufó—. Bueno, ambos somos tus favoritos.

—Exactamente.

—Papi ¿me amas? —preguntó Lucas tomando su crayón azul.

—Claro que te amo, bebé.

—¿También me amas a mi? —preguntó esta vez Mathias, Even sonrió por lo celoso que eran sus hijos con respecto a él.

—También te amo, cariño.

—Papi me ama —Mathias le sacó la lengua a Lucas y el niño hizo un encantador gesto con sus labios.

—¡También me ama a mí! —y le sacó la lengua.

—A mi más porque soy el primero.

—¡No es justo, Mathias tonto! —y empezó a llorar.

Ahí vamos de nuevo.

**VIII  
Depresión.**

Lucas tenía cuatro años y Mathias seis cuando Even tuvo su primer episodio depresivo. Ellos se levantaron temprano a la mañana y no vieron a Even haciendo el desayuno, sino estaba Isak. Era muy raro verlo a él, porque honestamente Isak cocinaba como la mierda, pero no necesitaba tanto arte culinario para hacer pan tostado y servir cereales en un bol, aun así, Isak podía transformar eso en una verdadera masacre.  
Mathías se sentó en una silla de adulto, podía alcanzar la comida porque era muy alto, pero Lucas aun era muy pequeño y usaba la silla de niño pequeño aun, Isak tenía que alzarlo para sentarlo allí o sino poner varios de sus libros de física en una silla de adulto para que el pequeño pudiera tomar asiento.

Cuando Mathias tomó una tostada del plato de tostada y la miró, quemada por todos lados, giró para ver a su papá.

—¿Y papi Even? —preguntó Mathias.

—No se siente bien hoy, cariño —comentó Isak sentándose con sus dos hijos.

—Pero papi siempre se siente bien —indicó el mayor de sus hijos.

—Bueno, hoy no se siente tan bien, está algo... —Isak no sabe como decirle a sus hijos sobre la enfermedad mental que padece Even, los psicólogos que tratan a Even le han dicho que sea completamente abierto con respecto a eso, pero siente que son muy pequeños para entenderlo—. Algo triste.

—¿Papi está triste? —esta vez fue Lucas quien habló.

—Sí, algo así. Papi hay días que está muy triste y hay días que está muy contento. Por eso toma pastillas, para que eso no suceda.

—Pero si está muy contento es muy bueno ¿no? —cuestionó Mathias.

—Bueno, sí, pero está muy contento de la mala manera.

—¿Cómo es estar muy contento de la mala manera? —pregunta nuevamente, Isak suspiró.

—Pues, que no hace cosas muy buenas porque se siente bien. Por ejemplo, una vez se sentía tan bien que se puso a pintar toda la casa durante la noche y casi se va en boxers a la tienda a comprar pintura, a eso me refiero —ejemplificó.

—¡Ya sé! Vamos a hacerle un regalo a papá y se pondrá contento —Isak quiere decirle a su hijo que así no funciona, pero no pudo, asintió con la cabeza y continuó desayunando.

Mathias y Lucas se sentaron a dibujar luego que Isak limpiara la mesa. Mathias era muy bueno dibujando y Lucas no lo era tanto pero le gustaban los colores. Terminaron sus dibujos y antes que Isak pudiera siquiera decir algo ya los pequeños habían abierto la puerta de la habitación de Even. Corrieron hacia donde su padre estaba apoyado con la cabeza mirando hacia un costado y se acercaron para levantarlo. Los ojos de Even se abrieron, estaban completamente vacios, sin expresión y su mirada exhausta, parecía que no tenía fuerzas. Isak se acercó para ver que pasaba.

—Mira papi, te hicimos dibujos para que te sientas mejor —dijo Mathias—. Fue idea mía, Lucas es tonto.

—¡No, no! Yo también quería —ambos le muestran sus dibujos.

—Mira, este eres tú y estás jugando con nosotros y este es papi Isak mirándonos desde la banca, mira, hay un perro aquí —señaló Mathías en su dibujo, Even intentó sonreír y alcanzó el dibujo de su hijo.

—Mira el mío, papi —comentó Lucas señalando las manchas que habían en el papel—. Somos tu y yo caminando.

—Solo son manchas sin sentido.

—¡Este es papi! Está de amarillo porque papi es el sol. Y este soy yo —dijo Lucas, parecía convencido de lo que hacía.

Los ojos de Even se llenaron de lágrimas y trató también de alcanzar el dibujo de Lucas, pero las lágrimas cayeron despiadadamente y sus hijos lo notaron.

—Papi perdón, soy un feo atista —indicó Lucas—. No te pongas tiste.

—Lo hiciste llorar, Lucas.

—No chicos —comentó Isak acercándose a ellos—. Papá está feliz por sus dibujos, créanme —comentó Isak y tomó a uno por uno sus hijos para acostarlos en la cama con Even. El hombre los abrazó tan fuertemente que tenía miedo se les escape.

—¿Te sientes mejor, papi? —preguntó Mathias. Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Even y eso fue suficiente para ellos.

**IX  
Amor.**

Even ama a sus hijos más que nada en el mundo y eso quedó claro cuando una tarde los dos niños estaban jugando en la puerta de la casa. Even los estaba vigilando mientras Isak regaba las plantas. Lucas tenía seis años y Mathias ocho, les gustaba jugar a la pelota a ambos, como solía hacerlo Isak cuando estaba en el Nissen. Los niños al igual que sus padres se habían dejado el cabello largo, aunque a Mathias le molestaba y se lo cortaba, pero lo ataba en una coleta, lo cual lo hacía idéntico a su padre, en cambio, Lucas lo llevaba hasta los hombros y casi nunca se lo amarraba. Tal vez eso fue el problema de cierto modo.

Estaban tan ocupados cada uno en lo suyo que no se habían dado cuenta cuando Lucas se escapó para tomar la pelota que Mathias había tirado. El cabello molesto se le metía en los ojos y no podía ver el camino hasta que giró su cabeza y vio un auto dirigirse hacia él.

—¡LUCAS CUIDADO! —escuchó decir a Mathias. Even alzó la mirada, nada de lo que estaba pensando era importante, con sus zancadas corrió hacia donde estaba su hijo y lo protegió con su cuerpo, recibiendo todo el impacto del auto en su espalda.

Isak tiró la manguera y fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Even tirado encima de Lucas, el cual lloraba por la situación. Mathias también estaba llorando en su rincón y el hombre que conducía llamaba a la ambulancia.

—¡Les juro que no lo vi! —dijo disculpándose, intentando hacer que Even se quedar despierto todo el tiempo.

—Perdón papi, perdón, no volveré a usar el cabello largo nunca más —dijo Lucas con angustia, Even sonrió y acarició a su hijo.

—Me gusta tu pelo largo —dijo, sintiendo las lágrimas de sus dos hijos en su rostro cayendo.

—Even, no te duermas por amor de dios, ya viene la ambulancia.

Gracias al cielo no fue nada más que un golpe, Even salió del hospital a los dos días y Lucas amenazaba con cortarse el cabello todos los días, estaba tan triste y traumado que no podía evitar llorar cada vez que miraba a Even, entonces su padre lo abrazó mientras dormía.

—Siempre estaré a tu lado, bebé, te amo.

**X  
Vida juntos.**

—Los hijos se van —susurró Even mordiendo su labio inferior mientras Lucas abandonaba la casa con las cajas de mudanza. Mathias ya se había ido hace dos años cuando se mudó al campus luego que se anoto a la NTNU.

—Crecen tan rápido —indicó Isak, ya tiene treinta y siete años, mientras que Even tiene treinta y nueve.

—Aun podemos tener otro hijo —sonrió Even—. Somos jóvenes.

—Absolutamente NO —Isak se metió a la casa, seguido por Even.

—La forma de tener algo eternamente, es perdiéndolo —susurró volviendo a mirar el auto irse con su hijo dentro—. Perdiéndolo.

—Solo se muda a cinco calles de aquí —sonrió Isak—. Sabía que él era tu favorito, siempre lo supe.

—No se lo digas a Mathias, aun cree que él es mi favorito —rió, obviamente ambos hijos eran su debilidad, pero siempre tuvo un poco de sensibilidad por el más pequeño, dado que era el que más se parecía a Isak y quería protegerlo, Mathias era fuerte y aguerrido como él.

—Mathi también es sensible, recuerdo cuando te hizo esos dibujos.

—¿Cuáles? —susurró.

—No te hagas el idiota, esos dibujos que guardas tan celosamente en tu cajón de la mesita de luz —señaló, Even se acercó a él y lo abrazó por detrás.

—Oh, esos dibujos —musitó besándole el cuello a Isak.

—Sabes, ahora que lo pienso —masculló girando su cabeza—. Tal vez es buena idea tener otro bebé juntos.

—No te preocupes sino lo tenemos, siempre estaré contigo, no te podrás escapar de mi.

—¡Tonto, no es por eso!

—Lo sé.

Lentamente caminan hacia la cocina juntos mientras en la pared están colgados y enmarcados algunos de los dibujos de sus hijos, los más especiales, los más importantes, los que hacían durante la depresión de Even y todos ellos estaban grabados.

_Para mi papá Even._

**Fin.**

Un segundo fic de la antología de HIJOS DE ISAK Y EVEN. Espero que les guste. Usé los mismos personajes porque no me gustaron ninguno de los nombres nórdicos que encontré.

(*)así tiene el pelo Even

Mathias y Lucas


End file.
